


Bury Apart

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Glowering, the Sewer King writhed and winced at the same time.





	Bury Apart

I never owned Batman TAS characters.

 

Glowering, the Sewer King writhed and winced at the same time. He glanced at a sick pet alligator as it writhed with him. The Sewer King was willing to suffer with the alligator. He never viewed his children before they died. 

Buried apart. A man with a pet in spirit.

 

THE END


End file.
